tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorane Lorwel
'''Jorane Lorwel '''is a powerful Daedric entity who aims to hold the mantle of a Daedric Prince, he even introduces himself as the Daedric Prince of Necromancy, even though this sphere is already filled in by Namira. Lorwel is most comparable to the Ideal Masters, trading souls for wealth and power, however, his power is limited, due to the fact that he is confined inside a statue, placed in there by a Champion of Azura. He serves as an antagonist in Myths of Mundus and Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage. Background Jorane Lorwel's goal was once to hold the mantle of a Daedric Prince, he spent many months studying Mannimarco, the King of Worms and learning as to how he almost took the Mantle of the Prince of Domination as well as the Hero of Kvatch and The Master. The Master and Mannimarco's method suited him the most as he wished to remain as himself as he sat upon his sphere's throne. He established a cult and managed to brainwash enough people into helping him achieve his mad power fantasy, however, his attempts were foiled by a Warrior, who fought him in single combat and defeated him with an axe. Lorwel was too powerful to kill, so Azura had him banished to the confines of a statue, which was buried deep inside a tomb. The Imperial Empire later got their hands on the statue and had it brought back to Cyrodiil, where it was kept beneath the White Gold Tower. It was one of few things that wasn't looted, during the Altmer's siege on the place. Jorane has lay dormant at the center of the tower, biding his time until he could convince someone to free him, so that he may resume his quest for godhood. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 2: Orsimer Descending Lorwel appears in a flashback, where he fought Bologra Blackbeard at the center of the White Gold Tower. Lorwel uses his Daedric powers to easily over face Bologra, throwing him around, like a rag-doll. This only antagonizes the Orsimer, who attempts to chop him in half, with a mighty swing of his axe. Joran, having no sense of honor, dodges the attack by teleporting and then paralysis Bologra and pinning him in the air before he maims him, with his Katana, by slicing his arm off. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 3: Clueless Lorwell is mentioned, numerous times, by Bologra Blackbeard and Arlas as they explain to Father Lorius that they plan to investigate and search for him in the White Gold Tower. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 5: Jorane Lorwel This Chapter is spent searching the White Gold Tower for Jorane Lorwel, he mentioned, numerous times as they explain the situation to Soir Aube. The search ends, when Arlas finds the Daedra, in the basement of the White Gold Tower and the two of them finally meet, face to face. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 6: Crossing the Threshold Upon coming face to face with Jorane Lorwel, Arlas finds herself to be intimidated but does her best not to show it, even acting quite antagonistic towards the Daedra. He mocks her attempts at intimidating him, informing her that she is in his realm and he could kill her instantly, if he wanted to. She tells him that she and Bologra are seeking answers, which he quickly provides. He tells her that he invited Bologra to be his champion but found him to be too erratic to be controlled and that he needed to muzzle him. He cut off his hand and sent him to the temple, to be healed but quickly became intrigued by Arlas, who wasn't like the other priests. He almost admired her and noticed that there was definitely something different about her as well as the fact that she had a great deal of control over the Orc. He then tells her that he wished to send them both on a pilgrimage to the north, to retrieve an axe from the Cyrodiil/Skyrim boarder, an axe that was used by a powerful warrior to slay him, many centuries ago. He tries to seduce her, by offering her a powerful staff, masterfully crafted by the Daedra and enchanted to be debilitating against her foes. Her orders are to get the axe and bring it back to his shrine, so that he may destroy it and free himself from the statue. He then tells her to go and get the Orc to follow her to the Shrine as he would most likely be needed on the Silver Road and in the cave that it is kept in. Arlas awakes back in the Imperial Palace's temple, where she is surrounded by Bologra and several guards, she quickly notices that Jorane Lorwel's staff is still in her hand. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 7: Assembling the Pieces Lorwel is mentioned numerous times by Arlas as she explains her vision to Aube and the others, Aube shows a great deal of concern over the fact that the entity buried beneath the White Gold Tower is in a position, where he can influence the emperor and instructs Arlas' companionship to go north, in search for the requested battle axe. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 17: The long way around Jorane Lorwel doesn't appear in this chapter but is mentioned several times over the course of it, Vallina Jorire mentions him as she guards the Axe that binds him to his eternal state of paralysis as do Arlas and Bologra whilst discussing him. Vallina reveals that she believes that Lorwel knows a great deal of ancient magic, including Dream Walking and Telepathy. She wishes to contact him, whilst in his state of paralysis and bargain with him for the axe as she hopes to obtain a great amount of knowledge. Bologra points out that this isn't possible as he was badly beaten as Lorwel was able to badly beat the Orc and chop his hand off, in the constraints of a dream and that unleashing him would likely mean the end for everyone. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 24: The Pilgrim's Return Lorwel is seen for the last time in Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage as Bologra returns to his shrine.He congratulates him for his success in bringing him the axe, though Bologra detects that his promise of rewarding him doesn't sound very sincere. Bologra holds off for a bit, resulting in the Daedra losing his temper and demanding that Bologra 'surrenders the axe.' Enraged by the Statue's demands, Bologra uses the axe to smash the shrine to pieces, destroying Lorwel's avatar on Nirn and banishing him. Soir Aube, relieved that this didn't unleash the Daedra or worse, returns to Bologra's side and examines the statue's pieces, admiring their magical properties, he also says that he plans to have them sent down to the Mage's Guild for tests. He then informs Bologra that as soon as Arlas gets here, he'll reward them both, in the mean time, he offers the Orc a drink, declaring that they could use one. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 25: Aftermath Lorwel doesn't physically appear in this chapter as he is banished from Nirn altogether but he is mentioned, numerous times as the events of the story are recounted. Appearances Myths of Mundus RP Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 2: Orsimer Descending (Flashback) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 3: Clueless (Mentioned) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 4: The scene of the crime (Mentioned) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 5: Jorane Lorwel Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 6: Crossing the Threshold Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 7: Assembling the Pieces (Mentioned) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 17: The long way around (Mentioned) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 24: The Pilgrim's Return Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 25: Aftermath (and Epilogue) (Mentioned) Trivia * Jorane Lorwel is one of many characters written by two authors, his initial author was Holywyvern, who created and later abandoned the Myths of Mundus RP. The character was brought back for the story of Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage, where he is written by Psychomantis108 Category:Daedra Category:Males Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Vampires Category:Banished